elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mount (Online)
For mounts in other games, see Horse. Mounts are methods of travel in The Elder Scrolls Online.August 22, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online Developer Question of the Week #35 There are three main types of mounts: Horses, Guar and Senche-Tigers. Each of those three types have several mounts of that type. Mounts may be bought at any level for various prices from stablemasters in major cities throughout Tamriel and in the Crown Store. The cheapest gold-bought mount costs 10,000 Gold, and the cheapest Crown-bought mount is 900 Crowns. Mounts have stats (Speed, Stamina, Carrying Capacity) which may be increased by upgrading your riding skill at a stablemaster for 250 gold per upgrade. Crown-bought mounts are purely cosmetic and do not have any advantage over mounts purchased with Gold. All mounts start with the same stats regardless of choice. Stats and Progression Players can upgrade one of their riding skills (Speed, Stamina, Carrying Capacity) every 20 hours causing you to gain a level in each of the three skills. These gains are permanent and cumulative. The riding skill can be fully upgraded to 60% speed, 60 stamina and 60 carrying capacity. Each upgrade level costs 250 gold. This means 45,000 gold spent on feedings and at minimum 3,600 hours spent for a fully upgraded mount. A mount's three stats determine the following: *Speed - Affects the mount's top speed and acceleration. Once a player invests a certain amount into Speed, a cosmetic change will happen causing the mount to have leather straps tied around its back. The maximum level of speed you can have is 60% above normal levels. *Stamina - Affects the amount of Stamina a mount has and how much damage it can take before the player falls off. Stamina does not affect how long the horse can sprint but sprinting will drain its stamina which will mean an increased risk of being knocked off if attacked by an enemy - Stamina is essentially a mount's "health". Once a player invests a certain amount into Stamina, the mount will get a cosmetic upgrade, and they will obtain steel armor. *Bag Space - Affects your total carrying capacity, and counts as an extension of the player's inventory. Once a player invests a certain amount into Bag Space, the mount will obtain saddlebags on its sides. Purchasing Mounts are available for purchase both in the Crown Store and at stables found in many major cities for varying prices depending on the mount, but there are no level restrictions on purchasing a mount meaning that players may ride on at any level. Players may have multiple mounts, although they can only have one with them at a time. You can change your primary mount at any time in the Collections menu. The appearance of a mount is determined by both the type of mount (Horse, Guar, Senche) and the level of the player's three riding skills, Speed, Stamina and Carrying Capacity.August 30, 2013 MMORPG Life ESO Interview with Maria Aliprando Each mount has a unique appearance. Purchasable Mounts The following are types of horses purchasable and usable by players. All horses come with a default given name but can be renamed at any time by going into the Collections menu, right-clicking on the mount's icon, then selecting Rename from the menu. Unavailable Mounts Gallery Nordonhorse.png|A Nord sits atop an Imperial horse on a beach in Stonefalls. Appearances * * * * References ja:馬 (Online) |} Category:Online: Horses Category:Travel Category:Online: Creatures